


One Big Happy Family

by Running_out_of_sanity



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Multi, Shiho Akira and Ren are triplets, flowerchild au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running_out_of_sanity/pseuds/Running_out_of_sanity
Summary: During her travels Elizabeth finds a lost child...After running away from his foster home Goro finds a weird blond woman...Minako decides to spoil Goro rotten...Theo is confused by his sister's actions...And Jun comes to the realization that his home will never be quiet again.---Alt. Title: In which Elizabeth adopts Goro Akechi off the streets and it all takes off from there.Self-Indulgent Persona 1-5 fix it fic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minako/Theodore, Caroline & Elizabeth & Justine & Margaret & Marie & Theodore (Persona Series), Elizabeth & Goro Akechi, Kurosu Jun & Kurusu Akira, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Kurusu Akira & Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in 2010 after the events of Persona 3 Portable. I apologize in advance for any ooc characters or weird timelines. I am currently working my way through all of the persona games, and unfortunately Q and Q2 done include P1 and P2 character, so I cant use the games as reference for those characters.

From his seat behind the piano Nameless had a near perfect view of the velvet room. Belladonna stood near him, vocalizing along with the chords he was playing. As always, her pitch was perfect, and her tone was near-heavenly. He shook his head; heaven was probably not something he should be thinking about.

  
Nameless had seen guest after guest come through the velvet room. Most survived their games, some however did not. He still remembered the looks on Minako and Elizabeth’s faces when they learned Minato’s fate. He looked up from the piano. Come to think about it, he hadn’t seen Elizabeth lately. She had been spending more and more time in the mortal world. Hopefully she was doing alright. He did not doubt that the others would open up their homes and hearts to her. He did however doubt her ability and willingness to ask for help. She was stubborn that way, and it had only gotten worse after Minato’s death.

  
As he shook himself from his thoughts Nameless realized that Igor wasn’t in the room anymore. It wasn’t surprising. Igor had started to step out from time to time after he had had a rather… though provoking conversation with Minako (who had somehow managed to get Elizabeth, Margaret, and Theo on her side). Igor leaving the room meant that Nameless and Belladonna could stop their music. He turned to Belladonna.

  
“Good job”

  
“Thank you.” She sat down. “Will you be going to the mortal world today? I’ve heard some interesting rumors about Elizabeth. It would be nice to know if they are true or not.”

  
“You could always go yourself.” He shot her a glare. “But yes. I was planning going and visiting Naoya and Elly. I suppose I could swing by Iwatodai before I come back.”

  
Belladonna smiled. “Thank you. I will hold down the fort until you and Igor return. By the way…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“When do you suppose another game will begin? It’s been rather quiet since the twins… left.”

  
As he left the velvet room Nameless turned back towards Belladonna. “I’m not sure… I guess we will just have to wait and see.”

* * *

Akira looked out from his hiding place. He was playing hide and seek with Ren and Shiho. He and Ren were hiding, Shiho was seeking. However, hide and seek and been forgotten a few minutes ago. Auntie Elizabeth was at the door, having a quiet conversation with his Daddy. There was also someone behind Auntie Elizabeth.

  
“Got you Kira-chan!”

  
Akira nearly jumped out of his skin. “Shi-chan! You scared me!” His twin sister did not look sheepish. In fact, her grin grew bigger.

  
“Did you forget that we were playing Kira-chan?” Shiho looked confused for a moment, before noticing the people in the doorway. Shiho, bless her soul, was nowhere near as shy as Ren or Akira, which meant she ran up to the adults in the doorway without a second thought.

  
“Daddy! Auntie ‘Lizbeth! Oh! Who are you?! My name’s Shiho! But you can call me Shi-chan!”

  
Jun and Elizabeth stepped back in surprise from Shiho’s outburst, and the child behind Elizabeth burst into tears, which was all it took for Akira to also burst in to tears. Jun sighed and walked towards his youngest son.

  
“You are welcome to stay as long as you need Liz. After all, it looks like you’re a bit new to this whole parenting thing.” He then kneeled down and picked Akira up. “There there Kira-chan… Daddy’s here… Let it all out.”

  
He turned to Elizabeth and gestured for her to copy him. She slowly figured out what he was trying to get her to do, and leaned down towards the boy that was crying at her feet. She took him into her arms, and started to hum a familiar tune.

  
“There, there, Goro-chan. Everything is going to be alright. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.”

  
For the first time in almost a year Elizabeth truly believed that things were going to be okay. Jun however, was slightly concerned about Elizabeth randomly finding a homeless child on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering. Yes, the 'familiar tune' is Hymn of the Soul, the velvet room theme.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a lot that Naoya considered himself prepared for. Learning from Nameless that Elizabeth had apparently(?) adopted a child was not one of them. Granted, he had only met her a handful of times, and most of what he knew of her came from either Igor, Margaret, or Jun and Tatsuya. His wife Elly, however, seemed to take to news with stride. He found it odd however, that he heard the news from Nameless (who in turn had learned from Belladonna), instead of Jun and Tatsuya, who were arguably much closer to Elizabeth. Hell, they were close enough to her to let her babysit their kids (they also let Theo babysit for them, but he was much more normal than Elizabeth, so it didn’t count). 

“Are you sure that that’s true? Forgive me, but she just doesn’t seem the motherly type”

“To be fair Naorin, neither did Jun, and now he has three hyperactive six-year-olds. As long as Elizabeth stays in contact with them, she’ll be just fine.”

Nameless nodded, agreeing with Elly. “Minato-san’s death hit her hard. I believe she may see this as a second chance. A chance to prove that she is still worthy of the velvet room. She hasn’t stepped foot in there since they all forced Igor into taking periodic trips to your world.”

Naoya laughed. “I still can’t believe they did that.” He frowned. “Actually, I can. Minako is terrifying, and I hope I never cross her.”

Elly turned to face him, a confused look on her face. “Isn’t Minako like 17? And 5 feet tall?”

“Yes. And that is what makes her even scarier.”

Nameless cleared his throat. “Regardless of your opinions of Minako-san, do you know if Elizabeth is still in Iwatodai with her and the rest of S.E.E.S?”

Both Naoya and Elly shook their heads. “If anyone would know, it would be Jun. He tends to stay in touch with her.” Elly paused, as if thinking something over. “Actually, Nameless, if what you have said is correct, I think we will be receiving a call from Jun sooner than later.”  
As if fate was proving her point their home phone started to ring, the caller ID revealing the name of a certain man from Inaba: Jun Suou-Kurosu.  
“Well would you look at that. I guess we have our answer.”

Elly answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Elly. Is Naoya there? You two are not going to believe what just happened.” Jun sounded stressed.

Elly switched the phone over to speakerphone. “Let me guess, Elizabeth picked a kid up from off the street?”

“How-how did you know? She only just showed up at my door a few minutes ago!”

Elly laughed at Jun’s confusion and Nameless spoke up. “I believe I am the reason for that. Belladonna asked to me confirm a few rumors that she had heard. I simply shared those rumors with Naoya-san and Eriko-san.”

“How many times do we have to tell you Nameless? You are more than welcome to call me Elly and call him Naorin.”

“Anyways… Elizabeth will be staying with us for a while. She is, as you may expect, brand new to parenting, and Goro-that’s the name of the boy- is the same age of the triplets. Goro seems really skittish right now. I don’t think it would be a good idea for everyone to come over right now.”  
There was a pause before Jun started speaking again.

“I know you were planning on it. Don’t try to lie to me.”

“Aww, you’re no fun Jun.”

“Elly, his first meeting with Shiho resulted in both him and Akria in tears. Full on sobbing.”

“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh. Anyways, I need to call Tacchi and ask him to stop by the store. I’ll talk to you later.”

With that, Jun hung up.

“Well Nameless, I think you can safely tell Belladonna that the rumor she heard was true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to get Kudos and comments. Thank you so much!  
> I'm a huge fan of persona crossover fics ('Trust me, I want me dead too' by miketheburner is really good and if you like this fic you'll like that one too) and it always disappoints me a bit when they only cover games 3-5.  
> I know Minako isn't fully in character. I don't care. I started writing her as a feral badass and I am going to continue writing her that way because I kinda fell in love with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided on a posting schedule. I am going to try and post every saturday, but that may become every other saturday depending on how hectic my school and work schedule gets....
> 
> Also this is the longest chapter I've written yet. I tried to end it like 4 times, but every time I came back to keep writing I just kept continuing it. Eventually I'll get this fic to 2011 and I can start coving the events of P4. Eventually.... :)

Minako was worried. As she sat in front of her brother’s grave, she checked her watch. Elizabeth should have been here an hour ago. She looked towards Theo.

“Is she OK? Normally she’s here by now.”

Theo shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t heard anything from her lately. Last I heard she was in Sumaru, but that was months ago.”

Somehow, Minako thought to herself, Theo made sitting in front of a grave in the mud look effortless and comfortable. It wasn’t. Minako herself was cold, miserable, and 10 minutes away from barging into the velvet room herself to demand answers from Igor. She voiced her opinion to Theo. He laughed.

“As much as I think you would enjoy doing that Mina-chan, I don’t think Igor would give you any answers. He would probably give you a roundabout response.”

“You’re right… doesn’t make me any less worried about Elizabeth though…”

Ever since her brother died Elizabeth had been miserable. She would never say it, but she knew that Elizabeth blamed herself for Minato’s death. Truth be told, Minako blamed herself. Every day Minako would wonder if she should have taken her brother’s place. Everyone loved Minato. Unlike her, Minato had a place in the world, friends, and even a girlfriend (even if said girlfriend was a robot). All Minako had was Theo. Sure, the rest of S.E.E.S treated her like family. But deep down Minako knew that they only did that because of Minato. He had been a member first after all. She hadn’t joined until September, whereas Minato had been a member (and their leader) since April.

As if he knew that Minako was spiraling, Theo leaned towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

“It’s not your fault Mina-chan. It’s not anyone’s fault except Nyx. If you’re going to be mad. Be mad at her.”

Minako briefly pondered if she would be able to punch the god of death in face without breaking the laws of physics before deciding that it was too much work, and that she’d just go train at the gym later.

“I hate it when you’re right Theo.”

Theo laughed, and if his laugh sounded sadder then normal… well, Minako wasn’t going to say anything. The peaceful sadness that they had drifted into was suddenly interrupted by a voice that neither recognized.

“Ma… where are we?” The voice was that of a young child. Minako did not know any young children. Unless you counted Ken (which she didn’t, because he was 10 and this child sounded younger).

“We are at the grave of an old friend of mine Goro-chan.” Minako was surprised to hear Elizabeth respond to the child.

“Grave? What’s that Ma?” Ma? Had Elizabeth…?

‘“A grave… is where people are buried after they die.”

“Hmm… OK. Who’s your friend?”

“Lets go meet up with the others Goro-chan. I will introduce you then”

Minako was dumbfounded. Both she and Theo had turned around as soon as they had heard Elizabeth’s voice. Standing in front of them was something that neither of them had expected; Elizabeth was doting on a child. Not just any child, but a child that was referring to her as ‘mom’.

“I think I can speak for both of us here…” Theo whispered to her. “What the fuck are we looking at?”

“I have no idea Theo. No idea at all.”

Then the child spotted them and ran towards them.

“Hi! Are you Ma’s friends? My name is Goro. It’s nice to meet you!” He stuck his hand out. Dazed, Minako reached out and shook it.

“Hello there Goro-chan. My name is Minako. I am apparently a friend of your mother.” Minako looked up at Elizabeth and mouthed three words at her: “What. The. Fuck?”

She didn’t look over, but she was almost positive that Theo had the same look of confusion on his face. After what felt like an eternity Theo cleared his throat. “Now that we are all here… shall we pay our respects?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Yes. Lets.”

After they paid their respects the group made their way out of the graveyard. As they left Elizabeth posed a question.

“Should we stop and get some food? I know we don’t normally, but I feel like we should.” She glanced down at Goro, who was holding her hand. Minako put two and two together and figured that Goro was probably hungry.

She looked around. There weren’t too many restaurants near them, but there was a ramen shop that she, Theo, and Junpei frequented a few blocks away.

“I think I know a place. Does Goro-chan like ramen?”

“Ma, what’s a ra-men?”

Minako giggled. And Elizabeth turned to Minako with a weird look on her face.

“Yes Minako, what is ramen? Is it a type of food?”

Theo spoke up. “I think you will enjoy it Elizabeth. It is a soup with noodles and meat.”

“That sounds yummy! Can I have some?”

“Yes Goro-chan. You can have as much as you want.”

The day had started out sad, but something about the child that Elizabeth brought with her was magical. Little Goro-chan somehow had the ability to make everything around him better. Minako was going to spoil this kid rotten whether Elizabeth liked it or not.

When they got to Hagakure Ramen Minako ordered 4 specials. She knew Goro wouldn’t be able to finish his meal, but she also had a feeling that someone would object to her ordering him something different. Plus she knew she would be able to finish whatever didn’t get eaten.

When their food came Theo immediately dug in. She had brought him here many times. Elizabeth and Goro looked at the food with a mix of curiosity and confusion. She had a feeling that neither of them was joking when they asked what ramen was. Minako smiled.

“Do either of you know how to use chopsticks?” Goro nodded, Elizabeth shook her head.

“OK, no problem. I’ll start with you then Goro-chan” She grabbed her chopsticks and held them in front of her. Once Goro copied her Minako moved her hand down towards her bowl and grabbed a couple noodles with her chopsticks. She then ate the noodles. Goro copied her. As soon as he tasted the noodles, he broke out into a huge grin.

“This is so good! Thank you Minako-san!” Minako’s heart nearly burst as Goro smiled at her.

“I’m glad you like it Goro-chan.” She then looked at Elizabeth. “I’ll teach you how to use chopsticks later, OK? For now, I’ll just have you use a fork.” She leaned across the table and grabbed two forks from near the wall. Theo gave her a look, as if she had interrupted him from his feast. He had nearly finished his food. She handed one fork to Elizabeth and held the other in her right hand. Elizabeth copied her. She then twirled the fork in the bowl of ramen and brought the fork up to her mouth. She then ate the noodles. Elizabeth copied her. She watched as Elizabeth’s face morphed into one of surprise.

“This is really good!” She said with a full mouth. This time Minako burst into laughter.

“I’m glad you enjoy it!”

Before they knew it all of the food was gone and Goro looked like he was about to fall asleep. As they paid and got ready to leave Minako spoke up. “I can carry him if you’d like. He looks like he’s about to pass out.”

Elizabeth looked at Goro, and then looked at Minako. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. “Yes, that is alright.”

They left the restaurant.

“So I take it Goro-chan is the reason why you’ve been radio silent for this past month?"

“Yes, sister, I would also like to know the answer to this.”

Elizabeth seemed to shrink in on herself. “I… apologize for my silence. I have been busy lately. I have been staying with Jun and Tatsuya. They have been… helpful with all of this. I still do not quite understand humans, but I feel like I understand the small ones better.”

Goro shifted in Minako’s arms.

“It’s getting pretty late, would you like to stay here tonight? I’m one of like, 3 people in the whole dorm, so there would be plenty of room.” She turned to Theo. “You can stay too if you like.” Theo and Elizabeth nodded.

“I would like that. May I use the phone? I would like to let Jun and Tatsuya know that we will not be back until tomorrow.”

Minako nodded, they would worry if she was out all night. “Yeah, you know where the phone is, right? If not, I can show you.”

They made their way towards the Iwatodai dorm. Minako unlocked the dorm and let the others in. She walked behind the counter and grabbed 2 keys. She handed Elizabeth and Theo a key each and led them to their rooms. As she entered Elizabeth’s room, she laid Goro down on the bed. She had made sure to give Elizabeth one of the few double rooms that was in the dorm.

“A kid, huh? I gotta say Elizabeth, if someone had told me a year ago that you’d have a kid I would have asked them what they were on.”

“What? ‘What they were on’?”

“It’s a human thing. One of these day’s I’ll explain it to ya.”

Silence fell for a few moments before Elizabeth answered.

“Before everything happened your brother was helping me understand you humans. You are all so weird with your emotions and feelings…”

“Those are the same thing Elizabeth.”

“I would like to understand you more.” She broke eye contact with Minako and turned her head away. “You are going to help me understand more about humans.”

“I am?”

“You are.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“No. You will do as you are told.”

“Well… I guess I really don’t have anything better to do.”

“Good.” Elizabeth turned back to face her. “It is late, do you not have school in the morning?”

“I graduated last week, Mitsuru is being nice and letting me stay in the dorms until I find somewhere to go.”

“Do you have somewhere to go yet”

Minako glared at her. “Elizabeth. Do you seriously think I would still be living in the school dorms, the same fucking dorms where my brother died?”

“…”

“You are right.”

“Trust me, I would rather be just about anywhere rather than here. Everyone is nice… but…”

“I understand. I have not been back to the Velvet room since the day you stormed in there.”

Minako’s eyes widened. She herself had been back multiple times. “I didn’t know…”

Elizabeth took a few steps towards Minako and grasped her hands. “I am going to find a way to unseal your brother. He did not deserve to die. I am going to save him.”

For some reason, the statement did not sit well with Minako.

“Let me help you. Please. After all, you can’t leave Goro-chan alone. With 2 people it will be easier to keep track of him, and make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

“Did you forget that we are staying with Jun and Tatsuya?”

“Just let me help you, damnit.”


	4. Chapter 4

After her discussion with Elizabeth Minako headed to her own room. She was planning on continuing to pack up her things. Once she found a place she wanted to be able to leave as fast as possible. She wasn’t all that surprised to find Theo waiting at her door.

“Hello there, pretty boy.”

“It took you a while to show up. I was wondering if you had gotten lost.”

“Elizabeth and I were having a conversation. Did you know that she is planning on rescuing my brother?”

“She… She is?” Minako unlocked her door and entered her room with Theo following close behind.

“It sounds like you didn’t. To be honest… I’m not sure how I feel about it. It’s weird. I would have thought that I’d be jumping at the bit to get him back… but I just don’t feel that way.”

“That doesn’t make you a bad sister. Maybe you’ve moved on.” Minako dumped her things on the floor and flopped on her bed.

“Theeooooo, I don’t wanna deal with all these emotionsssss!”

“I am afraid that that is not possible Mina-chan. Humans like you possess emotions and to rip those emotions away from a human would be…” He was cut off by a pillow hitting his face. “Was that not the answer you wanted Mina-chan?” Then it hit him. “You meant that rhetorically.”

“Yup. As always you’re overthinking things, pretty boy.”

Minako sat up and scooted towards the wall. She patted the spot on the bed next to her.

“Sit down Theo. Tell me what’s on your mind pretty boy.” Theo blushed.

“No matter how many times you call me that, it always makes my heart skip a beat.” He sat down next to her on the bed. “I had no idea that Elizabeth was so dead set on saving your brother. A while back I overheard a conversation between my sisters. They were talking about your brother. Margaret was worried that Elizabeth was getting too ‘human’. The conversation ended with Elizabeth saying it was just a story, but I should have known better. This was after you confronted Igor. She hasn’t come back to the velvet room since as far as I know.” He laid his head on Minako’s shoulder. “Am I a bad brother Mina-chan? Should I have known that Elizabeth was planning on this? Should I have been there for her more?”

Minako laid her head on Theo’s. “I don’t think so. I think that you’re doing your best. Theo, I know you’re technically not, but you’re human. We all make mistakes; we all have doubts. That’s OK. Please don’t beat yourself up over the past. We may not be able to change the past. If we could, Minato would still be here. But we can’t so it’s not worth trying. All we can do now is help her. And help each other.” She flopped down on to the bed and pulled Theo down with her.

“That was the most mature thing I think I’ve ever heard you say.”

“I stole most of that speech from Mitsuru and Akihiko.”

Theo sat up and looked at her. “Really?”

“Lay back down pretty boy. Of course I stole it. Do you really think I have enough emotional energy at this point to come up with something that great on my own?”

Theo laid back down and laughed. “I suppose you have a point Mina-chan.”

Minako rolled over. “Well, I’m beat. See ya in the morning. Good night, Theo.”

“Wh-what? Minako?” Theo grew quiet as snores filled the air. “Well, good night Mina-chan. Sleep well.” He tucked her in and kissed her head before he turned her light off and left her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, updates may slow down a bit. I fucked my wrist up (I woke up a few days ago and it was hurting really bad. IDK what i did) and its pretty hard to type with a messed up wrist (even if I'm wearing a brace). Luckily, I already have a couple of chapters ready in advance, but idk how long my wrist will be messed up.
> 
> Also, school just started back up for me, so theres another reason why updates may slow down.
> 
> Also, I'm 100 hours in to p5r and... I love Yoshizawa so much. Also, the Okumura boss fight has NO RIGHT being as difficult as it is. There is 0 reason why a boss fight is easier on Merciless than Easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to update this on sunday... oops. Also, I would like to mention that this fic is essentially a retelling of p4 and p5. I own p4g and p5r, so storywise I'll be following them. Also, if it makes a difference, p1,p2, and p3 all essentially happen as canon, with a couple of changes, p1 assumes that both routes were done, p2 assumes that everyone got their memories back after the events of Eternal Punishment, and p3 assumes that both main characters existed at the same time.

Tatsuya was tired. His shift had been long and boring and all he wanted to do was fall into his husband’s arms. Jun had called him earlier to let him know that he was dropping their kids off at Naoya’s. Tatsuya loved his children. He really did. But three five-year-olds was a lot, and he was relieved to hear that he and Jun would have the night (and hopefully the weekend) to themselves. His night was made even better when he received a call from Elizabeth letting him know that she and Goro would be staying the night in Iwatodai with some friends. He hadn’t known that Elizabeth had many friends, but he decided not to push it, as it meant that he and his husband would have the house to themselves for the first night in a long time.

As he left the precinct Tatsuya decided to stop by Junes and pick up dessert. He knew since he hadn’t told Jun beforehand that Jun would probably have dinner ready when he got home. Part of Tatsuya hoped he was wrong though; he wouldn’t mind having cake and ice cream for dinner.

As he was walking home, he felt a raindrop. He looked up and saw that the sky was grey. He picked up the pace. He was almost home, and if he was lucky, he would be able to make it without getting soaked. As if reading his mind, the sky suddenly opened up. Tatsuya started to run.

He opened the door and practically tore off his shoes. As the door slammed behind him, Jun appeared from the kitchen. As soon as their eyes met Jun started to laugh.

“Tacchi, you look like a drowned rat!”

“I feel like one too.” He held out the bag with their dessert inside. “I got us dessert. I figured you already had dinner going.

“You guessed right. It’s nothing fancy though, just grilled cheese. Like what Maya used to make when we were kids.” Jun took the bag from Tatsuya and looked inside. “Cake and ice cream?

“Like what Maya would buy when we were kids.”

Jun laughed again. “Go take a shower, Tacchi. You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes too long. And if you get a cold then you’ll get the kids sick, and I don’t know about you, but I sure don’t want to take care of three sick five-year-old’s all at the same time.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going, I’m going.” Tatsuya playfully blew a kiss at Jun.

Jun waved him off and turned to walk back into the kitchen. He needed to put the ice cream in the freezer before it melted. He placed the cake on the counter and grabbed the plate with the grilled cheese sandwiches. He walked towards the main room and set the plate on the table in front of the television. He stepped forwards and rifled through the stacks of DVDs and VHS tapes that were in the cabinet. It took him a few minutes, but eventually he found the correct video. It was a VHS tape, old, but still in decent condition. It was one of the episodes of Featherman that they watched together when they were kids. It was also the last episode that they had watched before… everything happened.

Jun shook his head. There was no reason to dwell on the past. What’s done is done. He popped the VHS into the VHS player and turned on the TV. He left the VHS player on its main screen. He didn’t want to give Tatsuya any hints of what he had planned for the night. Jun was planning a Featherman marathon.

“Oh! The popcorn!” Jun rushed back into the kitchen. The sudden rainstorm had helped him out with his surprise, he no longer had to come up with an excuse to get Tatsuya out of the room while he popped the popcorn so that it would still be warm by the time they finished their dinner. He put the popcorn in the microwave and pressed the ‘popcorn’ button. Almost immediately after the microwave beeped (signaling that the popcorn was done), Jun heard the shower shut off. He quickly dumped the popcorn in a bowl and put the bowl back in the microwave. He then walked back out into the main room and closed the door to the kitchen.

“Jun? what are we watching?”

“You’ll see Tacchi~ how was your shower?”

“Good. Warm. I didn’t realize how cold I was.”

“You were soaked, Tacchi. How did you not realize how cold you were?”

“Well, I’ve never been the best at noticing things Jun.”

“That is true. Ready to start our evening?”

“You still haven’t told me what we’re watching. But yes, I am.”

Jun reached for the remote. It was not there. He briefly looked around for it before getting up and pressing play on the VHS player. As he sat back down he turned to look at Tatsuya who was glancing between him and the television excitedly.

“Is this?!”

“Yep. I love you Tatsuya.” Jun grabbed two grilled cheese sandwiches, and handed one to Tatsuya.

“I love you too Jun. I would go through hell and back for you.”

“I know Tacchi, you already did.” Jun leaned up against Tatsuya. It was then that Tatsuya realized what episode of Featherman they were watching.

“Jun, This is, the last episode that we watched together as kids. He got up and paused the episode.”

“Tacchi? Is something wrong?”

“Jun, am I forgetting something? First the kids are off at Naoya’s for the weekend, then Elizabeth is off at a friends, and now tonight is practically perfect! What am I missing? Not that I don’t appreciate this, but…”

Instead of answering Jun giggled and held up his left hand. He wiggled his ring finger.

“Oh my god. Jun. I am so so sorry. I forgot our anniversary. How did I forget our anniversary? I am such an idiot. You did all of this and I didn’t get you anything.”

Before he could spiral any further Jun pulled him down and kissed him.

“You being here with me is more than enough Tacchi, more than enough. Now please, can we continue watching Featherman?”

“Yeah. I love you Jun,”

“I love you too Tacchi, but your interrupting Featherman.”

Tatsuya laughed and pulled his husband closer to them. He noticed that they had finished their ‘dinner’.

“You know what would make this night even better? Popcorn.”

Jun jumped up. “It’s in the microwave, let me go get it!”

Tatsuya laughed. He loved his husband so much.

“Bring the cake and ice cream too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter was so much fun to write. Tatsujun is just.... so good.... I love them so much!


	6. Chapter 6

When Elizabeth woke up Goro was lying next to her. Sometime in the middle of the night he must have gotten out of his bed and gotten into hers. Had he had a nightmare?

“Ma? Are you awake?”

“I am. Is something wrong, Goro?”

Instead of answering he snuggled closer to her, burying his face in the blankets and pillows. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his back.

“It is okay. Take your time.” She looked at the clock that was up on the wall. It was 9 am. Had they really slept that long? Minako had been nice enough to loan her pajamas, since she (obviously) didn’t have any with her. Minako had also given Goro one of her old t-shirts so he would have something to wear to sleep. The shirt was much too big for Goro and fell down to his knees.

“Goro?” He looked up at her with his big red eyes. “It is time for us to get dressed. Would you like me to bring you your clothes?” He nodded. Elizabeth got out of bed and made her way over to the dresser on the other side of the room. This room had a different layout compared to the one Minato had stayed in. She grabbed the stack of clothes that were sitting on the dresser. She set Goro’s clothes in front of him and placed her own clothes on the other bed. She quickly changed into her own clothes, making a mental note to ask Minako to help her get clothes that were not her uniform. When she turned around, she found that Goro had changed into his shirt and pants.

“Would you like breakfast?” He nodded his head. “Let’s go find Minako then. I am sure that she will know where we can get some.”

They made their way to the first floor of the dorm building. Minako had given them a room on the second floor. Elizabeth hadn’t complained, but it seemed like an odd decision, given that Minako’s own room, and the room that she had given Theo, were on the third floor. When she and Goro arrived to the common room on the first floor she saw that both Theo and Minako were already awake. It wasn’t surprising, once she thought about it, since it was almost 9:30.

“Good morning Minako, brother. I was wondering if you could recommend something for breakfast? I do not know if there is a kitchen in here, and if the hypothetical kitchen has food in it.”

“There’s a kitchen across the hall, it’s well stocked, so you should be able to make a good breakfast you yourself and Goro-chan. Minako and I have already eaten.”

“Oh. Good to know. Thank you, brother.” Elizabeth looked down at Goro. “Goro-chan, what would you like to eat?”

The boy thought for a moment before deciding on an answer. “Pancakes.”

Elizabeth turned towards her brother and Minako. “How do you…”

She was interrupted by Theo. “There is a recipe in the book on the counter.”

“Foolish brother, how do you know that?”

“I just do, leave it sister, and make your child some pancakes.”

As Elizabeth was finishing the batter for the pancakes she heard the phone in the entrance ring. Then she heard Minako shout “It’s for you Liz!”

“Can you take over the pancakes? Take? Bake? Make? Oh, you know what I mean.”

As she walked into the entrance, Minako walked into the kitchen.

“Hello?”

“Elizabeth, is that you?” The voice on the other end belonged to Tatsuya Suou.

“Yes. It is I, Tatsuya. I assume that there is a reason to this call?”

“Yes. Jun and I were wondering if you would be willing to stay at your friend Minako’s for the rest of the weekend.”

“Can I come get some clothes? After that I will be out of your hair.”

“What time do you think you’ll be here?”

“Goro-chan was just about to eat breakfast. I made pancakes! So maybe… an hour?”

“We will see you in an hour then. Have fun.

“Goodbye, Tatsuya” Elizabeth hung up the phone.

“Well, brother, it seems that you will be helping me return to Inaba and collect some things. Apparently we will be spending the rest of the weekend here.”

Theo sighed. “I will tell Mina-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter someone left a comment about my use of the term popcorn button. Thank you so much It made my day :)  
> I wanna point out that I'm currently writing chapter 10, and (with the exception of chapter 1) i havent covered more than a weeks worth of time.... lol  
> Also, while I've already pretty much picked out what ships im gonna write in this, if there's a ship you really wanna see, let me know, i might use it?


	7. Chapter 7

When Minako awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was the only person in the room. The second thing she noticed was the time: 8:02 AM. She pulled herself out of bed and brushed her hair. It was Saturday, so she didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas. Also, she realized, she wasn’t wearing any. She had fallen asleep in her clothes from the previous day. She made her way out of her room and wandered down to the kitchen.

She wasn’t surprised to see Theo already downstairs. He was sitting on one of the couches reading a book. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“What-cha readin’?”

“Good morning Mina-chan. Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning. I did, would’ve slept better if you were there.”

“I’m sure. I assume you haven’t had breakfast yet? Would you like to join me?”

“Of course. Is that even a question you have to ask? How do you feel about instant waffles, pretty boy?”

Minako removed her arms from around Theo, and Theo got up from the couch, putting the book on the coffee table. The two of them made their way into the kitchen. Once there, Minako grabbed 2 waffles from the freezer and placed them in the toaster.

“How many do you want?”

“Two is fine.”

“Cool.” She grabbed two more waffles and placed them on a plate next to the toaster.

“Theo?”

“Yes, Mina-chan?”

“Are you planning on staying in the velvet room and helping the next guest?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I know Margaret is preparing to be the attendant to the next guest, and Igor seems to think that only one attendant will be needed this time around. The velvet room is starting to change, too. What brought this on, Mina-chan?”

The toaster beeped, and two waffles popped out. She grabbed the waffles and put them on a plate. She then put the other two waffles in the toaster.

“I guess… I guess I’m being selfish again. I don’t really want you to leave. Like, I know, logically, that I can enter the velvet room whenever I want. Philemon told me that I would always be able to access it, even after it changed to fit the heart of a new guest. But… I like it when you’re here, with me. It hurt so much when you left last time. I don’t want that to happen again.” She paused, and the only sound in the kitchen was the tic of the clock. “I guess what I’m saying is, when I find a place of my own, will you move in with me? I don’t care if you pop in to the velvet room from time to time, I just don’t want you to stay there forever.”

Theo grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. “Minako. I promise you. I will never leave you. Never again. I do not think that Igor currently needs me. Whenever you need me, I will be by your side. I love you. I would love to move in with you. If you would like, I can even help you look for a place to live… Why are you crying?”

Minako looked up at Theo with tears in her eyes. “I… I’m so happy. I didn’t… didn’t think you’d say that.” Theo noticed that his t-shirt was wet where her face had been, but he found that he didn’t care. “I-I would really appreciate it if you would help me look. I don’t really wanna stay in Iwatodai, or the city in general.”

He didn’t want to, but Theo pulled away from Minako. He grabbed the waffles out of the toaster and put them on the plate with the other two waffles. He then wrapped his free arm around Minako’s waist and led her towards the television in the main room. As they sat down Theo handed Minako a waffle and turned on the TV before taking a waffle of his own. The television was showing the news, but the story wasn’t all that interesting. They ate their breakfast in silence.

“Elizabeth is staying in Inaba with Jun and Tatsuya, right?” Theo started.

“I think she mentioned that. I don’t think I’ve met them. I certainly know an awful lot about them, though. Why?”

“I was just thinking. You want to move out of the city, which is understandable. Inaba is out in the countryside, Jun and Tatsuya, and possibly my sister, may know if there are any places available. I have never been to Inaba, so I do not know what kind of housing it has, but it is worth looking, correct?”

Minako looked up at him. “That’s a pretty good idea, pretty boy. It’s worth a shot. We should ask Elizabeth if she knows anything when she gets up.”

“Yes.”

Minako wasn’t sure what time it was when Elizabeth finally came downstairs with Goro-chan. Theo had gone back to reading his book, and Minako was leaning against him watching a rerun of Featherman. The volume on the TV was turned down fairly low, and she had turned the closed captioning on, so she was paying more attention to the captions than the actual episode. At some point she was broken out of her stupor by Elizabeth asking them if there was a kitchen. Before she could answer, she heard Theo answer for her. A part of her wondered if Elizabeth would question the fact that Theo knew the answer to her question, since neither of them had told anyone about their relationship (a few people had found out, however, like Akihiko and Mitsuru, but she knew they wouldn’t tell anyone). Then she heard Elizabeth question how Theo knew that there was a cookbook in the kitchen, and how he knew that there was a recipe for pancakes in it.

After Elizabeth entered the kitchen, Goro wandered out and sat near the TV.

As she made eye contact with him she felt something that she hadn’t felt in months. She took in a sharp breath, gaining a weird look from Theo. Of course, of course the kid that Elizabeth took in would have potential. She composed herself.

“Do you like Featherman, Goro-chan?” The boy nodded his head excitedly.

“I wanna be like Red Condor! I wanna be a hero!”

“I like him too. I think Black hawk is cooler though. Do you wanna come sit with us and watch it?” She patted the seat next to her. The boy climbed up and leaned towards the TV. Minako couldn’t tell if it was because of his interest of the show or because he couldn’t hear. She reached for the remote and turned up the volume. As soon as he was able to hear the sound clearly, he turned towards her.

“Red Condor is WAY cooler then Black Hawk. You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Theo cut in. “I happen to like Blue Swan, myself. However, I can see the merits of the other Feathermen and why you would like them.”

Minako playfully shoved him. “Of course, you would say that pretty boy.”

“I mean it!” Goro said way too excitedly for the morning. “Red Condor is the best Featherman!”

Minako laughed. “I don’t think that we’re gonna win this conversation, Theo. Goro-chan seems pretty insistent that Red Condor is the best… Let’s all just watch TV, OK?”

Theo made a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a grunt. “Mina-chan! Blue Swan IS better!”

Before Minako could send a retort his way about how Black Hawk was totally cooler than Blue Swan, the phone at the reception desk rang. Minako got up and answered it.

“Hello?”

“I’m looking for Elizabeth, who is this?”

“Minako Arisato. I’m a friend of hers. May I ask who this is?”

“Tatsuya Suou.”

“Oh! She’s been staying with you and Jun, right? I think Liz’s in the kitchen, I’ll go get her.”

She covered the receiver and shouted, “It’s for you Liz!”

“Can you take over the pancakes? Take? Bake? Make? Oh, you know what I mean.” Minako heard coming from the kitchen. She placed the phone receiver up on the desk and made her way towards the kitchen. Once she heard Elizabeth start talking on the phone, she picked up the bowl of pancake batter and started pouring the pancakes on to the pan. As the first round of pancakes cooked, she grabbed a plate. Before she knew it the pancakes were nearly finished and Theo was standing behind her.

“Those cooked fast.”

“Elizabeth didn’t make a whole lot in the first place. Are you going to tell her that we have instant ones?”

“We have instant waffles, not pancakes.”

“Those are the same thing.”

“No, they are not. Also, Elizabeth will be staying her for the weekend.”

Minako turned around. “The whole weekend? Do you know why?”

“All I heard was something about an anniversary.”

“Oooh~ that makes a lot of sense.” She flipped the last of the pancakes on to the plate and poked her head out of the kitchen and into the main room.

“Liz! Goro! The pancakes are ready!” She heard a happy noise come from near the television and quickly had to dodge Goro as he excitedly rushed into the kitchen.

“Pancakes!”

Theo put a plate of pancakes in front of the boy, and before he could ask if he wanted syrup Goro had already dug in. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen with an unreadable expression on her face.

“I am sure my brother has told you already, but Goro and I will be staying for the weekend. After he finishes his breakfast we will be heading back to Inaba to get some of his things. Theo will be coming as well.”

Minako turned towards her boyfriend. “I did not know that Theo was going with you, Elizabeth.”

“Of course, my brother is coming with me. I need to collect some of Goro’s clothes and toys. It will be much easier if more than one person goes along.”

“Huh, yeah, I guess that makes sense. How long will you be out? Will Goro be going with you too?”

“I expect that it will take around thirty minutes. And yes, he will. He will need to choose what clothes and toys to bring.”

Minako was surprised at how much thought Elizabeth had put into her answer. It did make sense that the person wearing the clothes should pick them out. And if she knew anything about kids (which she didn’t, really), it was that they were particular about what toys they wanted to play with. Before she could respond to Elizabeth her phone rang. Before she answered it she checked the caller ID.

“I have to take this.” Minako stepped out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

“Hello?”

“Minako. I trust you have been doing well since we last spoke?”

“…I have. What do you want.”

“Preparations for the next game are underway. I will meet you in the velvet room in 20 minutes. This meeting is incredibly important. You cannot miss it, understand?”

“I understand. I’ll be there. Will I be…?”

“Kotone.”

“Understood.”

Then the line went blank. Minako flipped her phone closed and made her way back downstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently tagged the theo/minako early lol. The amount of time I have spent in the smt wiki for this....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo! i've finally gotten to persona 4 content! And plot!! (or at least setup for the plot lol). This is really short, so I'm also going to post chapter 9.

Yu was having a weird dream. At least, he hoped it was a dream. He had heard somewhere (probably on the radio) that every face you saw in a dream was a face you had seen in real life. If that was true then he wanted to know where he had seen these faces before. He had tried to move around, but it was as if he was stuck in place, he was unable to move, and could only look in one direction. He couldn’t move his head.

Sitting around a table was four people. From what he could tell there were two men and two women. There was an older man with a long nose (extremely long, Yu thought to himself), a woman with long blond hair held in a high ponytail. A man with a white mask that covered half of his face (he was also wearing all black and had long brown hair held in a ponytail), and lastly, there was a woman in a white mask. The masked woman was the most visually interesting of the four. Her face was fully obscured by a mask, which upon further inspection seemed to have a blue butterfly wing on one half, while being plain white on the other half. Her dress seemed to be similar (from what he could see), with part of it being white, and part of it having a blue design.

As he looked at her, he noticed that the four people were discussing something. He couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but for some strange reason, he was able to read the emotions on the woman’s face, even though he couldn’t actually see any of her facial features.

Then the woman stood up, and leaned towards the man with the long nose. She said something, and the blond woman (who was wearing a blue dress) leaned back in what looked like shock. The long nosed man didn’t seem to be bothered. In fact, it looked like he was laughing. The masked woman stood up straight and crossed her arms. She then turned around and leaned against the table. Yu froze. She was staring right at him.

She turned and sat back down. The world around him started to go fuzzy. The last thing he heard before he woke up was the end of a conversation.

“I guess we are all in agreement then. The only thing I am concerned about is the level of danger associated with this. It wouldn’t be good if he died.”

“I agree, none of our other guests have been in this level of immediate danger before.”

“Especially with the fact that there is only one wildcard.”

“What do you propose then.”

“That we help him of course. We can lead him to…” The woman kept talking, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Then Yu woke up. According to the clock on the wall, it was 3 am.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tatsuya told him that Elizabeth would be returning to their house to pick up some of Goro’s things he expected to see Elizabeth at his door. He was not expecting Elizabeth, Goro, and Theodore (who he hadn’t really met yet, but had heard good things about). He opened the door to the small group and let them in. Theodore bowed before he entered.

“Thank you for allowing us entry into your home Kurosu-san”

“Please, just call me Jun. Kurosu-san makes me feel old.”

They made their way over to the guest room where Elizabeth was staying. Jun sat down on the couch. Then he heard something from Elizabeth’s room.

“How do you not own any spare clothes, sister? You have been here much longer than I, and yet I own much more than you do!”

“Foolish brother, I have much more important things to do then shop for clothings.”

Jun laughed to himself. Elizabeth was a bit of an odd one, and it seemed her brother was no different, if a bit more clueless about how the world works.

———

Akira stared up at his uncle. He was looking at a bookshelf, trying to find a story to read to them.

“Uncle Naoya? What story are you gonna read?” He heard his brother ask. Akira turned towards him.

Ren looked exactly like Akira. So much so, that the two of them liked to play pranks on others and pretend that they were one person. They had tried to do it to their dad and papa too, before quickly learning that the two men were not going to fall for it. They had also tried to fool Uncle Naoya, it hadn’t worked.

“Uncle Naoya! Auntie Elly and I found the perfect story!” Shiho burst into the room, scaring Akira. Ren moved towards his brother and held his hand. Akira didn’t notice, but Ren glared at Shiho.

“Shi-chan. Not so loud!” He hissed at her. Ren turned to his brother. “You OK?” Akira nodded.

There was a pause, and the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Shiho held out the book she was holding and lowered her head.

“…Sorry, Kira-chan. Um… Can you read this to us Uncle Naoya?”

Naoya crouched down and took the book from Shiho. He then led the three children to the couch on the other side of the room. He sat down in the middle, and the kids (and Elly) sat around him. He opened the book. Akira snuggled close to him, and he watched Ren (who was sitting on Akira’s other side) snuggle into Akira’s side. He had a feeling that the boys would be asleep before he finished the story.

As he finished the story, Naoya noticed that the triplets were asleep. He carefully go up and put the book on the bookshelf. He then made eye contact with Elly and pointed to the sleeping children. SHe nodded and got up, walking into the other room. She soon returned, with a blow-up mattress. After it inflated the put some blankets and pillows on it and carefully moved the triplets onto it. Then they plugged a nightlight in near the door and turned off the light.

As they left the room Naoya turned to Elly and closed the door behind them.

“Did you feel it too?”

“Feel what?”

“All three of them have potential. The boys feel stronger, but all three have it.”

Elly pursed her lips. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “All three of them are marked.” He sighed. “It’s nothing concrete. I mean, they could just be bystanders.”

“I hope so. I know that Jun and Tatsuya don’t want to expose them to personas. It makes sense, you know? WIth what they went through.. With what Jun went through.. I can see why they wouldn’t want to expose their kids to that. What we did was dangerous. We could have died.”

The unspoken statement of ‘Maya DID die’ went unspoken between them.

“Should we tell them?”

Naoya dragged his hand through his hair. “I don’t know. On one hand, they deserve to know. On the other, can you imagine their faces?”

“Well, we have them for the rest of the weekend. Lets figure out if they even know what personas ARE, and go from there.”

She looked at him. “What are you thinking?”

He sighed. “I know someone who is more likely to know if they’ve awakened to a persona. I’ll call her in the morning.”

“How-“

He interrupted her. “Trust me. You do NOT want to know. Long story short- she made an even worse deal with Phil than we did.”

“Okay, I guess we’ll see her tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. I love Minako so much, and her friendship with Naoya is something that I love to write.   
> There's a line that I really want to have her say later on: "Oh, Naoya's not surprised by anything I do anymore. He's used to my particular brand of bullshit at this point."


	10. Chapter 10

Minako was looking through a list of rental ads and home-listings when her cell-phone rang. Yukari gave her crap for keeping the sound on, but it tended to come in handy whenever she got invested in something.

She looked at the caller-ID. It was Naoya. SHe groaned and answered the phone.

“Whadda YOU want?”

“Hello to you too Minako.”

“I just got out of a meeting. Please tell me this isn't something persona related.”

Silence.

“Of course it is. What do you need?”

“It’s some kids. I can tell they have potential, but I need to know if they've awakened their personas yet.”

SHe thought it over.

“Where can I meet you?”

“We’re at my place.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

Minako logged out of the computer and grabbed a notepad off of the desk. SHe quickly wrote a message on it to let Theo know where she was. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She left the note on the welcome desk and left the building. It would be quicker if she headed towards the mall and used the Velvet Room to travel to Mikage-cho. As she was making her way into town (read: running to the mall) she wondered if the reason Naoya was calling her was in any way related to the fact that Goro had potential.

As she slipped through the blue door her phone went off. She answered it.

“Hello?”

“Mina-chan? We just got back? Is everything OK?”

“Naoya needs me, I just got to the Velvet room, he said that he needed me to check something out?” She assumed that Theo had the phone on speaker, because she then heard Goro go ‘Aren’t Aki, Ren, and Shi with Mr. Naoya?”

“Would you mind if we came with you, Minako?” She then heard Elizabeth practically shout into the phone.

“Meet me at his house. I love you Theo.”

“I-I love you too Mina-chan.” The line went dead. She put her cell phone back in her pocket and glanced towards Igor. He smiled at her.

“Hey.” She waved at him, and then looked towards Margaret, who was staring intently at the compendium. “Sorry for the commotion that’s about to run through here.”

She then slipped through one of the many, many doors, ending up inside St. Hermalin high school. Luckily, she still looked like she was a high schooler, so no one really paid much attention to her.

When she got to Naoya’s door she stopped. She could feel immense power. It was different fro the power that Naoya and Elly usually radiated. It was similar to how Goro felt, just… far more intense. She raised her hand and rang the doorbell. Elly answered.

“Are you the person Naorin was talking about?”

‘Naorin’ was probably Naoya. She filed that away in her mind to tease him for later.

“Yes. I believe I am. My name’s Minako. Theo and Elizabeth are also on their way. They got all excited when they learned I was coming here and I didn’t have the heart to say no to them.”

Elly led her inside. “That’s fine. Did Naoya tell you why he asked you here?”

“Just something about some kids.”

“Do you know Jun and Tatsuya?”

“Personally, no. I know a hell of a lot about them though. Impressive people. Theo’s gonna introduce me soon.”

“Their kids have potential.”

Minako raked a hand through her hair. “Of course they do. Of course they do.”

Elly led her into their kitchen, where Naoya was eating lunch with a set of triplets. In the back of her mind Minako recognized them as Akira, Ren, and Shiho Suou. The three adopted children of Jun and Tatsuya Suou. She waved.

“What’s up?”

“Oh Minako! You got here quickly.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “He held a meeting without me didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure you’re in the next one. You didn’t miss much. We just set up some boundaries.” She looked at the children, then at Naoya and Elly.

“Arsene” She pointed at Akira. “Mephistopheles” She pointed to Ren. “And Alice.” SHe pointed to Shiho. “Yes THAT ALice. Though it could change, they havent awoken yet.” She watched as Elly and Naoya visibly relaxed. “I’m guessing Jun doesn’t know?”

They nodded. Minako smiled and turned back towards the kids.

“Wanna see something cool? You’ll have to promise not to tell your dads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter before we time-skip over to P4 content! Yay! Also, I've realized while writing this that I'm giving Akira a lot of ND traits. It wasn't intentional, but I love the idea of him being autistic (I may have also been projecting onto him a bit...)


End file.
